1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED bulb, and especially to LED bulb in a water lamp tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, in a water lamp tube, general bulbs are implanted into a rubber tube. Since this bulbs must has a central shaft having two pins. A tungsten silk is connected between the two pins. The casing must be vacuumized so that no oxygen gas in the casing and thereby, light can be emitted. The structure is very complicated and the manufacture process is complex so that more time and hour are required. Furthermore, the tungsten silk is a short longer lifetime and the light from the tungsten is not stable. . The connections of the bulbs are performed by welding two legs extended from the bulb. Furthermore, the oxidization causes that the conductivity is not good and thus short circuit occurs. All these defects are necessary to be improved.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an LED bulb in a water lamp tube. Two light emitting chips in an LED are punched to trim the edges so that two correspondent light emitting pieces are left. A first pin and a second pin are spaced with a distance for positioning a combining plate. The two pins are cut so that the first pin is a smooth post; while a distal end of the second pin is extended to two sides like a T shape. By the aforesaid structure, the second pin of a bulb encloses the first pin of another bulb through 180 degrees; by repeating the process, many bulbs are connected in series so that the bulbs are conductive to each other.
Alternatively, the first pin is extended to two sides like a T shape; while a distal end of the second pin is extended to two sides like a T shape. A lead is used to connect two bulbs and two ends of the conductive leads are enclosed by the T shape pin through 180 degrees.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.